


Sibling Therapy

by Random_Nerd3



Series: The Kids Aren't Alright [6]
Category: Locke & Key (Comics), Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: Adulting, Angst, Angst With Little Comfort, Bacon, Canon? What's Canon, Cuddles, Drinking, Driving, Family Therapy, Fix-It, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Healing, Heavy Angst, High School, Hurt/Comfort, I hope you like it!, I'm Sorry, I'm no expert, Key House, Magic, Magic Keys, Night Terrors, Nightmares, PLEASE READ TAGS, Parties, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Rape/Non-con, School, Season 1 fix-it, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Therapy, Tags to be added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trauma, Trigger Warnings, Tumblr, Tyler has PTSD, Underage Drinking, all the kiddos get healed by the end of this fic, angst is my jam, bear traps, because i said it could, bode gets night terrors, bode's lightsabre, but all i write is angst, but only the kiddos, but starts off with Nina's pov, chapter teasers are posted on my tumblr, coffee is important for survival, collection, don't fight in front of the bacon, female pronouns for dodge, gabe is a good guy in this, head key, high school parties, hopefully i did okay, i don't know her, i like to torture these children, i tagged the comics but it mainly takes place in the tv show universe, i tried my best but i don't know how therapy works, idk man just read the fic, mirror key, netflix show, post-Season 1, sam (locke & key), sea caves, sessons, snuggles, so I guess that makes this an au, so i qualify for something right?, so it did, sorry/not sorry, steps of recovery, teen, temporary title until i decide to be more creative, the black door, the omega door, the savini squad - Freeform, the steps of recovery, therapy sessions, this is angsty as HELL y'all, this will mainly follow the kid's pov, weekly updates until complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Nina Locke notices the differences in her children when comparing them to the pre-Matheson, and post-Matheson versions of themselves. After their first week in Key House Tyler had quickly found solace in his hoodie, pulled forward to cover the haunted look in his eyes. Kinsey was confident, too confident. She had little to no fear of anything, she would get mixed into the wrong crowds at parties, or do something so incredibly un-Kinsey like Nina was sure something happened to her. Bode... oh poor sweet Bode, waking Key House with his screams of terror. By the time she would get to her baby's room; however, her other two children would already be there taking up both sides of his bed. Their arms wrapped around Bode's small body, protecting him from whatever haunts his mind at night.It's her job to protect them as their mother and she had failed. She had failed so miserably Nina swore she would damn well do whatever it takes to keep her children safe until she joins her husband in death. Especially when it comes to providing them with the help they sorely need when it comes to discussing whatever shared trauma they had.
Relationships: Bode Locke & Kinsey Locke, Kinsey Locke & Eden Hawkins, Kinsey Locke & Scot Cavendish, Kinsey Locke/Scot Cavendish, Nina Locke & Duncan Locke, Past Bode Locke & Rufus, Past Nina Locke/Rendell Locke, Past Tyler Locke/Dodge (Locke and key), Tyler Locke & Bode Locke, Tyler Locke & Jackie Veda, Tyler Locke & Kinsey Locke, Tyler Locke & Kinsey Locke & Bode Locke, Tyler Locke & Kinsey Locke & Bode Locke & Nina Locke, Tyler Locke/Jackie Veda
Series: The Kids Aren't Alright [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634935
Comments: 19
Kudos: 59





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I just wanted to take this second to make sure y'all read the tags because some potentially triggering things will be discussed in the near future of this fic. I'm mainly worried about writing Tyler's PTSD (the car scene with Dodge), we'll see how it goes I guess. 
> 
> Also, I don't exactly know how therapy works. If, for some reason, you feel like I'm missing something big from the therapy sessions comment below and I'll add it in during post-editing (if I'm not already planning on adding it in during a later session.) I hope you have... i guess fun? Reading this fic that will be full of angsty moments for our chaotic children.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ R

Nina Locke watched helplessly as her children slumped silently down the stairs. She didn’t know what it was, but  _ something _ happened to her children. Nina sighed as she slid into her chair next to Duncan. “Everything will be okay,” he said supporting her. She sighed,

  
“I’m scared Duncan… what if it isn’t okay? What if it’s this, whatever  _ this _ is first, but then they don’t tell me other things? What if one day Tyler sneaks out his window to go to a party and doesn’t make it home the next morning? What if one day Bode brings another  _ weapon _ to school?” Duncan poured out cups of coffee before saying,

“You have to think positive. I think this is a great idea, and you’re right. Something  _ did _ happen to them and I don’t know why but I feel like it had to do with this house. With those damn  _ keys _ they kept talking about.” Nina nodded and sipped her own coffee as her children walked into the kitchen.

The three of them sat in their usual seats, she exchanged a look with Duncan. “So… how was everyone’s weekend?” She asked hopefully in a casual way. To her surprise, Bode jumped and his glass shattered on the floor. Duncan was the closest to the broom so he grabbed it and began sweeping up the mess. Tyler’s head snapped up from his plate, eyes scanning the kitchen. He and Bode exchanged a look, but Nina wasn’t able to decipher it. Bode nodded and Tyler relaxed, once again shoving one of his earbuds so far into his ear Nina was afraid he wouldn’t be able to get it back out. 

“It was fine,” Kinsey said smoothly as though Duncan wasn’t sweeping glass off the floor. Nina hesitated then asked,

“Did you do anything fun with your friends?” Kinsey nodded as Tyler began to quickly shove pancakes into his mouth. “We finished the movie we were working on. Had to get some… extra help” - Tyler scoffed - “but the final version of it looks cool,” her daughter said with some light in her eyes. Nina glanced at Duncan, she felt like she was wading in unpredictable waters. Something was bothering her children, there was  _ something _ they were keeping from them, from  _ her _ . She was their  _ mother _ , it was her job to protect them, and she somehow failed. Duncan sighed as he ran a hand through his hair,

“Listen. Your mom has decided to get you three some help...” Tyler stood up so suddenly his chair toppled over backwards. “No, you sit down and  _ listen _ to this. All  _ three  _ of you.” Duncan said. Nina watched as Tyler paid Duncan no mind, and instead glanced at Kinsey, who nodded. Nina watched her son hesitate, then he stood his chair back up and sat back down. He spoke quietly,

“We’re going to be late,” he said into his mug of hot coffee. Nina reached her hand across the table,

“We’re doing this for your own good,” she said lightly placing her hand on top of his. Tyler slid his hand away and refused to look her in the eyes.

“Doing what for our own good?” Bode asked from his seat taking the attention away from his older brother. Next to Nina Duncan cleared his throat,

“Your mom thought it might do you three some good… to go to therapy…” All three of her children looked as though they were deer caught in headlights. Nina began,

“It’s obvious something bad happened to you three,” she paused and took a deep breath. “And I don’t understand why you can’t tell me, but I understand you can trust each  _ other _ . That’s good in it’s own right, but I think you three need to get professional help.” The only sound in the kitchen was from Bode, chewing on his bacon.

Kinsey was the first to break the silence, fearless as always. “I think it’s a great idea mom!” She exclaimed, false cheerfulness seeping into her voice. Nina didn’t miss the glare Tyler sent in Kinsey’s direction. “When’s our first meeting?” She asked, returning Tyler’s glare with one of her own. The tension was sliced as soon as Bode muttered,

“Don’t fight in front of the bacon.” As if on cue her two children relaxed. Kinsey, sipping orange juice while Tyler had pulled his hood back over his head. Nina didn’t miss the way Bode slid closer to his sister. She didn’t miss the way Tyler’s face went slack and his eyes darkened. Nina exhaled,

“After school today.” Kinsey nodded then poked Tyler in the stomach, he blinked out of his - whatever was happening to him - then grabbed his keys from the hook (that was also something new, he would always forget his keys back in Seattle), and followed Kinsey out of the house closing the door behind him. When Nina glanced at Bode then asked,

“What happened this weekend?” Her son just shrugged then said,

“I’m going to miss the bus.” Once he grabbed his  _ own _ house key off it’s hook Bode slung his backpack over his shoulder and ran out the front door. Nina sighed as she took a sip out of her coffee mug.

“That could’ve gone better,” Duncan said as he began to clear the kitchen table. Nina shook her head,

“It could’ve gone worse.” She said, running hot water over the breakfast pans in the sink. She looked at her reflection in the mirror they had hung over the kitchen counters, and her reflection urged her to follow it.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lockes go to therapy because the kiddos need help and I'm going to give it to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Nothing to triggering in this chapter, it's their first session. We'll get there soon though I promise. The Lockes are all idiots except for the fact that in this fic there is in fact, more than one brain cell shared between the three of them.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ R

Tyler waded through the ocean of students as he continued to go about his day. As it continued, “Tyler!” Jackie exclaimed before hugging him tightly, he returned the favor. She laced their fingers together then asked, “is everything okay?” Tyler hesitated, what would Jackie think of him if she knew he was going to see a  _ shrink _ after school let out? _ What if she realizes how much of a freak I really am? _ Tyler’s thoughts were spinning around in his head as he tried to figure out how to answer the question.  _ I can’t tell her the truth, she  _ can’t _ know the truth. _ He thought thinking back to the night Dodge had him trapped in the car. When he spoke, he plastered a false smile on his face,

“I’m fine.” He said in what he hoped was a confident voice. Jackie frowned slightly, 

“You know you can tell me anything right? I know about the keys now, you can trust me.” She said as she wrapped her arms around him securely. Tyler let himself relax as she ran soft fingers through his hair. But still,  _ not this _ , Tyler thought as he stood to the side while Eden pulled her away, gossiping about something. Tyler stood quietly behind them as Jackie seemed to be more and more engrossed in the conversation. He tried to concentrate on what they were saying, but quickly found himself unable to focus on  _ anything _ . 

Everything became jumbled inside of his head. The information his brain was absorbing was too much for him to comprehend. Tyler made up some lie about needing to meet Kinsey for lunch, then ducked into the nearest bathroom. “Fuck,” he swore as he sunk to the bathroom floor. He sat against the wall, trying to use it to ground himself.  _ Too much, everything was too much. _ His breathing quickened as he tried to unfasten the top few buttons of his shirt.

“Tyler, you in here?” Kinsey’s voice floated into his head through the sea of madness. “Jackie texted me, you’re lucky there’s only ten minutes left before school lets out.” She said as she knelt next to him and gently moved his hands away from his throat. “What’s going on in there?” Kinsey asked poking at his head. Tyler shook,

“Can’t - can’t breathe,” he said as he tried and failed to breathe clearly. Kinsey bypassed his attempts to pull his shirt over his head and grabbed scissors from her backpack. She sliced his shirt open and left it discarded on the floor. 

_ It didn’t help. _

“I’m going to die.” Tyler found himself muttering, “I’m going to die, we’re all going to  _ die _ .” He looked up and saw Kinsey’s worried eyes staring back at him.

“You’re not going to die Ty. Dodge is gone remember?” Kinsey asked calmly, steadying her breath. “We shoved her through the Omega Door and everyone survived.” She began to slow her breathing so Tyler would be able to follow it.  _ In and out, _ he thought matching her pace. “There you are,” she said as she leaned against the wall next to him. Tyler breathed deeply,

“I’m sorry,” he said after they sat in silence for a few minutes. Kinsey shook her head and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“It’s okay to not be okay right now Tyler. Dodge did a lot of things to us, but she’s gone. She’s  _ gone. _ ” Tyler shook his head,

“You don’t know what she did to  _ me.”  _ He said using the wall as support while he stood back up. The second he did though, his knees buckled. Kinsey caught him before he fell onto the floor. Tyler turned to the wall for support again as she laid their father’s plaid coat over his shoulders. Frowning she asked,

“What are you talking about Ty?” The memories he’s shoved down for so long started to leak through the cracks in the walls he’s built. He didn’t turn to look at her, instead choosing to ignore her question.

“Come on,” he said leaving her behind in the bathroom. “Mom’s probably waiting for us outside.” Kinsey walked close behind him as they continued to wade through the mob of students trying to get home. When they finally made it outside Tyler slowed his pace to a shuffle. Kinsey tried to urge him to go faster, “we’re going to be late Ty, get in the car.” She said softly as he opened the passenger side door and climbed in. As per usual, Bode was settled into the seat next to Kinsey’s.

“Tyler! Isn’t this cool? We’re going to play Serious Question with a professional Serious Question player!” Bode said from his seat, Tyler glanced at his mom who shrugged helplessly as she turned out of the school parking lot. Sighing Tyler pulled his hood up and plugged his headphones in and blasted music until they arrived at the therapist’s office. 

He couldn’t help but start to feel anxious as they waited for their appointment in the waiting room. The room itself wasn’t that fancy, walls were a shade of beige that fell between dirt and the color of death. Shoved against both of the walls were wooden chairs, and in the center sat a table cluttered with magazines. Bode sat sandwiched between Tyler and Kinsey while his mom sat on the chair on Tyler’s left. “It’s going to be okay Ty,” his mom said trying to soothe his anxiousness. He bounced his knee, never staying in one position for too long. Tyler tried to focus on Bode’s babbling, starting a game of Serious Question with Kinsey. After waiting for a good ten minutes the therapist finally called them into her office. Their mom introduced them to the therapist. “Hey,” she said as Tyler returned her hug, “please  _ try _ to talk about what happened?” His mom asked, “I need to know you’ll be okay.” Tyler nodded, then watched as she left them behind after a few quick hugs.

The therapist’s actual office was much more lively than the waiting room. The woman, who introduced herself as Dr. Keys (Tyler and his siblings exchanged a chuckle at the name.) In her office she had a desk, which had three leather-finished chairs on one side, and one larger chair on the other. Bode sat in the chair in the middle, with Tyler and Kinsey on his sides, ready to protect him at a moment’s notice. “Alright,” Dr. Keys said after they spent ten minutes without sharing  _ actual _ information. She turned to Bode, Tyler couldn’t help but lean closer to his baby brother. Bode glanced at Kinsey, she and Tyler shared a silent conversation, then she nodded. “It’s obvious you three have a strong bond,” Dr. Keys said writing something on her yellow notepad. “Let’s start with how you’re feeling right now.” Bode hesitated then said,

“A little nervous, but it’s not that bad.” Dr. Keys frowned,

“Do you get nervous often Bode?” She asked, Tyler forced himself to relax as Bode began to speak more freely.

“Only when I think about Dodge,” Bode said suddenly. Dr. Keys turned her attention to Kinsey after writing down what Bode had said.

“Kinsey, your mom said you suddenly became more confident after you moved here. Do you want to talk about that?” Tyler watched as Kinsey tensed,

“I don’t know,” she said shrugging. Dr. Keys sighed,

“You three are making my job rather difficult, you know that right?” Tyler leaned forward,

“What exactly  _ is _ your job?” he asked, Dr. Keys frowned slightly, then wrote something down.

“My job is to help you get better Tyler. I can’t do that if you three refuse to tell me what happened since you moved to Matheson, and who this Well Woman is, what she did to you three...” Tyler clamped his mouth shut, Kinsey spoke in his place,

“Her name is Dodge.” She began, glancing at Tyler who once again took to bouncing his leg anxiously for comfort. “But I guess it started with um…” Dr. Keys leaned forward,

“It started with what Kinsey?” She asked scribbling away on her pad. Tyler spoke up,

“Dad’s murder.” Dr. Keys frowned,

“What do you mean Tyler?” He sighed,

“It’s when we first heard about the keys. Sam Lesser he - he tricked my mom into letting him inside our home.” Dr. Keys urged him to continue, Kinsey nodded when he looked at her for help. Tyler continued to get lost in his memories. “Like an idiot, I forgot my key and I got stuck outside while a madman held my family hostage.” Dr. Keys frowned deeper,

“Do you ever feel guilty about it?” She asked him, Tyler found himself nodding,

“I never leave Key House without my key now. I keep thinking if I hadn’t told Sam -” He cut himself off, his siblings didn’t need to know what he said.  _ If you’re going to kill your dad, kill mine while your at it. _ The memory of waiting for his dad in the hallway bounced around in his head. Dr. Keys sighed,

“Tyler this is a safe place,” she said ensuring him whatever he said wouldn’t leave the room. Tyler glanced at his siblings then shook his head,

“Nevermind. Just... can we move on to a different topic?” Tyler asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Dr. Keys looked a little disappointed, but heeded his request.

“Alright,” she said flipping to a new page of her notebook. “How’s school going?” She asked Bode. Tyler slowly began to build his walls again once Dr. Keys seemed to be engrossed in Bode’s babbling. As his walls began to build, so did the feeling of not being present. Tyler quickly found himself being lost in the realm of his memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr!
> 
> @igotlockedintothisfandom
> 
> I accept prompts and post memes, you'll have a great time :)
> 
> ~ R


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler decides to go inside his head.
> 
> \---------------------------------------
> 
> But you don't actually get to see inside his head because I'm evil and need content for the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't decided on an official chapter length yet.
> 
> How do you guys like updates? Quick updates with short chapters, or long gaps between updates but with longer chapters?
> 
> Also, I have zero plot planned for this fic so any suggestions would be helpful. If I use your idea I'll credit you!
> 
> Let me know so I can make a decision.
> 
> ~R

Luckily his mom had scheduled their second appointment until Sunday of the next week and it was only Monday. Unluckily, Tyler’s mom insisted on spending more time together as a family, so today was one of the last days he would have to spend with Jackie.

They lay in the bed together, Tyler let himself open up and relax as Jackie wrapped her arms around him. Her chin rested on the crook of his neck as she ran soft fingers through his hair. “Serious question Tyler,” Jackie said breaking the silence they lapsed into. Tyler scoffed then turned around so they were facing each other.

“Seriously?” He asked her, to his surprise she nodded then placed a soft kiss on his lips. Jackie smiled then placed her hand on his cheek. Tyler leaned into her touch as she asked,

“Are you going to be okay?” She asked him, staring him in his eyes.  _ Maybe I should tell her… _ Tyler thought to himself. Jackie stared at him, concern buried deep in her eyes. Tyler sighed, then pulled her warmth closer to him.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly, Jackie frowned,

“What do you mean?” She asked confused.  _ I’m going to tell her, _ Tyler decided as memories of Dodge bubbled to the surface of his mind.  _ I  _ have _ to tell someone and I trust her, _ he thought as he answered,

“I can’t… I can’t  _ tell _ you.” He said brushing loose strands of hair away from her face. “But I can show you,” Tyler said speaking just above a whisper. Jackie’s eyes widened,

“You want to go inside your head?” She asked him, Tyler nodded. “I love you Ty,” Jaickie said sitting up on his bed. “If you want to show me your head… then lets go.” Jackie said and Tyler followed her out of his bedroom to the drawing room.

“We keep them in here,” he said pulling the music box off the bookshelf they stored it on. He heard the keys whisper as he opened the lid. He felt as though there were thousands of spiders crawling under his skin. Once he grabbed the Head Key he snapped the lid shut and returned the music box to it’s place of rest.

“What are you doing?” Bode suddenly asked from the drawing room doorway. Tyler quickly shoved the key into his pants pocket while he turned around,

“Nothing, what are  _ you _ doing?” Tyler asked Bode with a smirk, Jackie linked their arms together, grounding him. To his surprise Bode climbed onto a table and took down the music box.

“I wanted to talk to the old guy in the graveyard again. Something didn’t feel right the night you and Kinsey opened the Omega Door.” Tyler frowned,

“You still think Dodge did something that night?” He asked watching Bode take out the Ghost Key. His little brother nodded,

“I’m going to find Ellie. That way Rufus can come back home.” Bode said then to Tyler’s surprise, Bode hugged him.

“Hey buddy, it’s going to be okay,” Tyler said returning the hug. Bode suddenly slipped his hand into Tyler’s back pocket and snattched the Head Key from it.

“I knew you were lying!” Bode exclaimed holding the key triumphantly out of Tyler’s reach. Jackie gripped his arm tighter.

“I wasn’t lying,” Tyler said through gritted teeth. He held out his hand, “give me the Head Key,” he spoke, emotionally exhausted. Bode shook his head,

“Not unless you tell me what you’re going to use it for.” Bode said gripping the Head Key and the Ghost Key in his hand. Tyler couldn’t find a way to speak, his voice coming out in gasps of air. Jackie wrapped an arm around his waist and whispered,

“Trust me.” Before Tyler could ask what it’s about she turned to his brother. “Bode,” Jackie began slowly, “your brother is… there’s something wrong with his head.” Tyler watched as a frown started to appear on Bode’s face. Jackie took a hesitant step forward, “you know I would never do anything to hurt your brother right?” She asked, Tyler tensed. Bode nodded silently in response. Jackie continued, “well… Tyler told me Dodge hurt him bad.” Bode looked up at Tyler, eyes shining with concern. Tyler jerked his head up and down, hoping to prove whatever point Jackie was going to make. “Bode, sometimes when people get badly hurt they aren’t able to talk about it. Tyler was going to use the Head Key to show me what Dodge did to hurt him.” Tyler winced at the reminder as memories bubbled to the surface of his mind. Bode frowned,

  
“But why can’t he tell Dr. Keys?” He asked confused. Jackie took the Head Key from Bode’s now open hand.

“Some things are hard to talk about kiddo,” she said ruffling his hair. Jackie turned and handed the Head Key back to Tyler. Bode seemed to better understand what she was talking about, gave Tyler one last hug, then left them alone in the drawing room. Tyler let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Thank you,” he said leaning his forehead against Jackie’s. Jackie smiled softly, brushing strands of hair away from his face. Tyler melted into her touch, allowing himself to feel normal and  _ safe. _ She grabbed his shaky hands,

“Tyler I told you. I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you.” He nodded then she helped him place the Head Key into his lock. The front door of Key house appeared on the other side of the room as real-Tyler collapsed into a chair.

“I’m fine!” He insisted as Jackie started to help him up. His girlfriend held up his hands then watched as he approached the door apprehensively. “It changed…” Tyler said as he traced the patterns cut into the wood of the door. Jackie frowned,

“What are you talking about?” She asked as Tyler dropped his hand and turned to face her.

“My door. It used to be the front door of our house in Seattle, but now it’s the Key House door. I didn’t know the doors could change.” Jackie hummed,

“Maybe it changes depending on what’s the most important thing in your life.” Tyler frowned, she continued. “Think about it, what’s the most important thing to you right now?” Tyler hesitated then answered,

  
“My family, and keeping them safe.” He said, Jackie nodded,

“It makes sense, your home used to be in Seattle, but now it’s in Matheson.” Tyler reached his hand forward to twist the doorknob, but she reached her own arm out and stopped him.

“Don’t you want to see inside?” He asked her confused, Jackie nodded but said,

“Only if it’s because  _ you _ want to do this. Not because you think it’s what I want or something Dr. Keys would tell you to do.” Tyler hesitated, then shook his head.

  
“I need to know… I need  _ someone _ to know.” He said with finality in his voice. Jackie nodded then gestured for him to open the door. The doorknob turned under his hand as the door to Key House creaked open to reveal the interior of his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr:
> 
> @igotlockedintothisfandom
> 
> ~R


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler finally shows Jackie what Dodge did to him... then he panics and runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR PAST RAPE/NON-CON FLASHBACKS!
> 
> Stay safe and please get help if you need it!
> 
> This chapter is not edited.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~R

They stepped into a mirror-version of Key House. Tyler shut the door behind him, leaving the key in it’s lock. “Wow…” Jackie said in awe. “Where are your memories?” She asked him as they both began to absorb that they were inside Tyler’s head.. Tyler hesitated, then felt a pull into the drawing room.

“This way,” he said following the tug in his gut. “It’s like Kinsey and Bode said… I just  _ know. _ ” Jackie let him lead them into the room. The bookshelves were full of dvd cases instead of books, and a large television screen hung on the wall in place of the picture frames. Jackie glanced at him, when he nodded she pulled a dvd case from the shelves and inserted the disc into the dvd player attached to the tv. His father’s voice filled the room as static focused on the memory…

_ “The sea monster swallowed all the fisherman’s friends.” _ His dad said in the video. Tyler sat on the seat next to Jackie, watching the story unfold.  _ “But not the fisherman… he let him live.” _ Tyler watched as the younger version of himself as he continued to be enthralled into the story. Jackie wrapped her arm around him and he gave her a small smile. They let the memory continue to play,  _ “he let him live so he can spend the rest of his days on the island alone.” _ Jackie’s grip tightened as Tyler could pinpoint the exact moment when his dad started to dissociate and go off-script.  _ “What had happened… what he’d done… all the pain he caused,” _ his dad continued. Tyler buried himself deeper into the warmth of Jackie’s hug.

“Let’s switch it out,” Jackie suggested. Tyler nodded then stood and returned the memory to its place on the shelf. A feeling of uneasiness began to grow in the pit of his stomach. It grew heavier and heavier as he felt pulled to a dvd on one of the highest shelves. He hesitantly reached up and pulled it from the shelf.

“Is that it?” Jackie asked from her position on the couch, Tyler stared at the image on the cover. It showed him and Dodge playing You Drink, I Drink while leaning against the hood of her car. He was still wearing his old jacket. Tyler’s hands shook as he tried to take out the memory, and Jackie’s fingers laced into his own. “We don’t have to do this,” she said seriously and Tyler met her eyes. He shook his head then apologized,

“I’m sorry. I want to show you but everything just feels…  _ off _ .” Jackie smiled sadly,

“Let’s do it together then,” she said holding Tyler’s hand steady as they inserted the memory into the dvd player.

_ Jackie stormed off after taking his drink at the party, leaving Tyler alone at the kitchen counter. “Hi,” Dodge said shoving a cup of beer under his nose. Tyler looked at her wearily and she laughed, “oh come on. It’s a high school party. What’s the worst that can happen?” She asked batting her eyelashes. Tyler glanced at Jackie, who was dancing with another guy across the room. Missing Dodge’s smirk he swallowed the majority of the liquor in one go. _

_ “Wow!” Tyler exclaimed not noticing Dodge refilling his cup. “What’s  _ in _ that thing?” He asked coughing at the aftertaste. “It tastes funny,” an arm slung over his shoulder, _

_ “Let’s get out of here,” Dodge suggested. The memory began to get fuzzy, as though the tv was getting a bad signal. _

“What’s happening?” Jackie asked him. Tyler hesitated,

“I think she drugged the beer,” he answered. Jackie snuggled deeper into his chest as he tightened the arm he had wrapped around her. “The memory’s from my point of view, we’re going to see it how I did…” He trailed off as the memory began to clear.

_ The static disappeared and now Tyler and Dodge were leaning against her car. In Dodge’s hand she held a bottle of something strong-smelling in a brown bag. “Here,” Dodge said smiling sweetly, “let’s play a game,” she handed him the bottle and he took a sip. She batted her lashes as her eyes moved up and down, checking him out. _

_ “What’s the game called?” Tyler asked trying to foolishly seduce the Well Woman with a drunken smile. Dodge laughed then reached forward and spread a soft hand down his chest. _

_ “It’s called you drink, I drink,” Dodge answered, her words seemed jumbled as Tyler’s conscious mind began to get muddled. He began to feel more weightless, pliable, his head filled with clouded thoughts of wanting nothing but sex… and Dodge. She took the bottle back and took a sip from it, then dropped it on the ground letting it shatter. Dodge grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward, he stumbled over his feet then she leaned forward and kissed him. He found himself  _ melting _ into her embrace and allowed her to usher him into the backseat of her car. _

_ “Hm…” Tyler hummed as Dodge pulled the zipper down his pants. The key around his neck began to burn his skin and his thoughts began to clear. “Wait,” he protested trying to push back as her slender fingers curled around his dick. A wicked smile cracked across her face as he moaned in pleasure at her touch, leaning his head back against the window. “NO!” Tyler shouted after she pulled his shirt up one hand tweaked his nipple while the other wrapped tightly around the key dangling from his neck. Somehow he managed to muster up the strength to kick her off, then opened the door and promptly fell onto the pavement. Tyler quickly scampered to his feet and zipped up his pants as Dodge tsked climbed through the car and followed him. _

_ “Tyler, Tyler, Tyler.” She hummed running her hands up and down his still-shirtless body and tweaked his nipple again. Tyler couldn’t help but shudder under the woman’s touch as she towered over him. “I need that key,” she said, forcing him to his knees and digging her knee in between his legs. _

_ “Fuck you,” Tyler spat. She placed a kiss on his forehead, and it trailed down his face, eventually she used her tongue to breach his mouth. Tyler bit down onto the intrusion and tasted her blood spilling into his mouth. Dodge howled and threw him aside, close to a door connected to the drugstore.  _

_ “you fucking bitch,” Tyler tried to speak, but his voice came out dry and hoarse. “Why don’t you just take it from me?” He sneered glaring daggers at her. Dodge slapped him across his face and the perspective of the screen turned sideways as he fell to the pavement. He struggled to stand back up, but when he did he had the Anywhere Key clutched tightly in his hand. _

_ “No!” Dodge shouted as he turned around and slid the key into a side door to the building they were next to. _

_ “Key House!” He shouted swinging the door open to reveal his home. He managed to twist the Anywhere Key out of the lock as he slammed the door in Dodge’s face… _

Tyler was shaking and the tv automatically shut off, the disc player overheated and began to smoke. “Tyler!” Jackie exclaimed helping him stand up, “we need to get you out of here.” She said softly, Tyler nodded as his eyes glossed over, lost in memories he kept buried for so long. “Which way out?” She asked, Tyler pointed to the front door of Key House once they made it down the stairs. Jackie nodded then threw open the door and managed to get them both out of Tyler’s head.

He returned to his body on the couch and immediately threw up on the floor. “I’m sorry,” Tyler said as Jackie grabbed tissues and began to clean up his bile. Jackie said soft reassurances, claiming it wasn’t his fault. Claiming that Dodge belonged in the hell they locked her into. Claiming he wasn’t disgusting and he deserved to be  _ happy _ . All the while he sat in silence, bouncing his leg anxiously as he waited for the ball to drop. As he waited for her to  _ finally _ realize how gross he was. As he waited for her to break up with him because he  _ didn’t deserve her _ . “Don’t leave me,” he found himself saying as she stood up to throw the dirty tissues away. She froze,

“Honey I’m just going to throw these away okay?” She asked him, Tyler shook his head. “Alright, we can do it later…” Jackie said trailing off as she placed a hand on his knee. He jumped,

“Don’t...not  _ now _ .” He said shifting so he sat as far away from her as he could. Someone knocked on the drawing room door,

“Tyler, Jackie, you in here?” Kinsey asked from the doorway, Tyler whipped his head left and right, but that didn’t stop Kinsey from rushing to his side.

“Kinsey wait a second!” Jackie exclaimed right before Kinsey tried to hug him. Tyler winced and scampered away from them both, hiding in the opposite corner of the room. Kinsey rounded on Jackie,

“What did you do to him?” She demanded, Tyler watched as Kinsey saw the Head Key lying on the couch behind where he used to sit. “What happened?” Kinsey asked in a softer tone of voice. Tyler tried to stop his fidgeting, he was  _ home, _ he was  _ safe _ , he wasn’t  _ there _ anymore.

“She didn’t do anything,” Tyler said, his voice breaking as he spoke. Kinsey stared at him, wide-eyed and protective. He took a deep breath, “I need to be alone right now…” Tyler trailed off. He stood shakily, then began the walk to his room leaving Jackie and Kinsey behind him. As he crossed the front room, Tyler heard his mother’s voice floating in from the kitchen.

_ “Do you really think that Dr. Keys?” _ His mom asked, and Tyler suddenly wished there was a key that gave them super hearing. “Okay, I understand,” his mom said. Tyler turned then left Key House through the front door and trudged all the way to his car. Finally alone, Tyler allowed the tsunami storming in his mind to rip through his carefully stacked emotional walls as though they were made of paper. 

He simply broke down.

Tyler’s whole body shook as his mind was wrapped with emotions he’d been repressing since long before his father’s death.  _ If you’re going to kill your dad, kill mine too while you’re at it, _ echoed bounced around his mind. He took a shallow breath, then opened the glove compartment and took out the flask of beer the hockey team left behind from a few weeks ago. He sighed as the warm beer sloshed down his throat, after he screwed the lid shut he tossed the half-empty container onto the floor then pulled out of the long winding driveway. He didn’t know where he was going, he just knew he didn’t want to be in Key House. As much as Tyler loved his family, they got suffocating when something bad happened and he just wanted to be alone. 

He turned the car into the intersection not noticing the light for the oncoming traffic light turn green.


End file.
